He's Police
by Bexok
Summary: Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus bertemu Bocah ini lagi!/ KAIBAEK


Bexok

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : KAIBAEK

Main Cast : Muncul seiring FF Berlanjut

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus bertemu Bocah ini lagi!/ |KAIBAEK|

 **WARNING!**

 **INI FANFIC BER_PAIRING Craick PAIR**

 **BAGI YG GK SUKA, JGN BACA ATAU BASH OKE**

 **ANAK KECIL GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

Author POV

"KIM KAI! Kembali kau anak nakal! Jangan membolos lagi!" teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar di Koridor SM High School pagi itu.

Suara milik Jung Seongsaengnim itu mampu membuat anak-anak yang sedang mengambil buku di Lokernya refleks menutup telinganya serta memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaaaaaa,,, sudahlah Seongsaengnim. Aku hanya bosan berada dikelas terus, aku hanya ingin mencari udara diluar" teriak seorang namja tampan sambil berlari menghindari amukan Jung Seongsaengnim yang sudah menggenggam High Hels 8cm miliknya.

"Udara kepalamu!" balas Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Hahaaaa, jangan merindukanku ya Seongsaengnim. Aku pergi dulu" seru Kai tanpa dosa lalu menghilang di Tikungan Koridor.

"KIM KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" uppsss, untung saja tidak ada orang lagi di Koridor itu setelah tadi mendengar teriakan pertama Jung Seongsaengnim, Guru paling Killer di SM High School.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya.

Dan . . .

KIM KAI? Anak yang selalu membuat Onar seantero SM HIGH SCHOOL, semua yeoja atau namja memang tergila-gila padanya.

Melihat dia adalah Anak pemilik sekolah itu, wajahnya yang tampan, kulit tan nya yang sungguh seksi, otak jeniusnya walaupun dia selalu membolos hampir semua pelajaran.

Kesempurnaannya sangat menonjol kecuali Kenakalannya yang sangat merusak kesempurnaannya tersebut.

1 keanehan yang dipertanyakan semua orang kepadanya, kenapa dia tidak memiliki seorang Pacar?

Fansnya selalu menaruh semua barang-barang berkelas, beserta makanan atau apapun itu yang namja tan itu sukai. Dan apa yang dia lakukan pada semua barang itu?

Dia memberikannya kepada Sahabatnya Oh Sehun, dan dengan senang hati namja berwajah datar itu menerimanya. Memilih yang namja milky skin itu suka, dan sisanya Sehun berikan kepada Peminta-minta di pinggir jalan.

Yaaahh, satu yang kita tau. Oh Sehun itu selalu berwajah datar, tapi dia sangat perduli dengan orang yang kesusahan apalagi Sahabatnya Kim Kai.

Sama, Oh Sehun sama dengan Kim Kai. Memiliki Fans yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tetapi Fansnya tak bisa mengalahkan banyaknya Fans Sahabatnya yang berkulit tan itu.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hanaaaaaaaaaaaa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ditempat lain.

"Yeobseo?" ucap seorang namja tampan dengan wajah datarnya.

" **Eodiga Sehun-ah? Aku bosan, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang dapat membunuh kebosanan ini?"**

"Ahhh, kurasa aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk kita bersenang-senang" ucap Sehun dengan seringaian yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" **Bagus. Jemput aku di Apartementku sekarang, aku baru kabur dari sekolah tadi pagi"**

"Kim Kai si Pembuat Onar" sebut Sehun.

" **Panggilan yang bagus, cepatlah datang dalam 15 menit atau kau tak bisa mengambil hadiahmu di Lokerku"**

"Kau kira aku tidak punya Fans, sombong sekali. Cih" cibir Sehun.

" **Haha, come on brother. Aku hanya bercanda, kau sensitif sekali. Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"**

"Kubunuh kau Kim Kai bodoh!" seru Sehun dan langsung menutup panggilan itu sepihak. Pasti sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang tertawa karena berhasil membuat Moodnya hancur.

Mengambil kunci Mobilnya, melesat membelah jalanan Kota Seoul malam itu...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Baekhyun POV

"Haaahh... Kenapa banyak sekali manusia yang tak menaati peraturan lalu lintas? Apa susahnya memakai Helm? Memakai Selt Belt? Dasar" keluhku.

Huh, malam ini harusnya aku menemani Luhan di Apartement. Kasian dia selalu kutinggal sendirian, pasti dia sangat kesepian.

Kulihat langit malam bertabur bintang dari bawah sini, sangat indah. Eomma, Appa Bogoshippo. . .

Lelah sekali melakukan Patroli gabungan seperti ini, memberhentikan setiap kendaraan yang melakukan pelanggaran, mencatatnya, mendenda, dan memperingatinya #Author pengalaman #Plakkk

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara mobil yang memekakkan telinga, dari jarak ini bisa kulihat didepan sana ada sebuah Lamborghini hitam yang sangat elegan.

Ban mobil yang berwarna putih dengan motif hitam api ditengahnya.

Keren sekali...

"Byun Kyeongjalnim, Bisakah kau memeriksa mobil itu?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim sambil menunjuk Lamborghini Hitam itu.

"Siap" ucapku tegas.

Aku berjalan mendekati mobil itu yang sudah memelankan lajunya, saat aku sudah tepat berdiri disamping pintunya.

Kulihat 2 orang namja yang kurasa pelajar SMA seperti Luhan, adikku. Yang menyetir memiliki kulit tan dengan senyuman mirip seperti Seringaian.

Disampingnya seorang namja milky skin dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan catatan kecilku dan sebuah pena dari kantungku.

"Ehmm.. Bisakah kalian memberikan SIM dan Surat Mobil kalian untuk saya periksa?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tangan kananku.

"Aku tidak membawa keduanya Kyeongjalnim" ucap namja tan itu.

"Mwo? Baiklah, bisakah kalian berikan kartu pelajar kalian?" ucapku lagi, kurasa mereka berdua ini anak orang kaya yang nakal. Membawa mobil tanpa membawa surat-surat.

"Aku malas mengambilnya di sakuku" ucapnya santai.

'Mwo? Apa-apaan mereka ini? Tidak tau sopan santun sekali, aku ini Polisi'

"Ya! Aku ini Polisi! Kalian ini tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali!" ucapku marah.

"Uhhh, aku takut Sehun-ah. Sepertinya orang didepan kita ini anak SMP yang menyamar jadi Polisi" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menganga.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah aku malas bertengkar dengan anak SMA seperti kalian. Cepat berikan kartu pelajar kalian" ucapku mencoba menahan emosiku.

"Sudah kubilang aku malas mengambilnya disakuku Kyeongjalnim" ucap namja tan itu tanpa dosa, memasang wajah polos.

Ugghh, ingin sekali rasanya aku mencakar wajahnya itu. Sabar Byun Baekhyun, sabar...

"Kau saja yang mengambilnya disaku kanan jaketku" ucapnya lagi, dasar anak SMA zaman sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh temanmu saja?" ucapku memancing reaksinya.

"Aku tidak mau" 1 kalimat datar dan dingin itu mampu membuatku bungkam.

"Haaahh, aku cukup bersabar dengan kalian" ucapku lagi.

Aku lalu menunduk, bermaksud mengambil dompetnya di saku kanannya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas namja tan itu di pipi kananku.

Saat tanganku sudah sampai disaku kanannya, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kecupan yang tidak lepas-lepas dipipi kananku. Aku refleks membulatkan mataku.

"YAK! Dasar kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu!" seruku tidak terima, langsung mengambil dompetnya dan berdiri kembali.

"Kata Eommaku, jika ada yang mengarahkan pipinya aku harus menciumnya. Artinya aku sayang padanya" ucap namja tan itu dengan tersenyum tipis

Tampannya,,eeehhh! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah memujinya!

"Aku tidak mengarahkan pipiku bodoh! Dan tidak usah memasang wajah sok polosmu itu bocah!" ucapku marah padanya.

"Hei adik kecil, tak baik bicara kasar seperti itu. Turunkan intonasi suaramu, dan panggil aku Oppa" serunya sambil melambai-lambaikan jari telunjuknya.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku NAMJA! Dan aku ini POLISI bodoh! Apa kau tak lihat dadaku rata!" teriakku protes.

Benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi namja tan ini, kubunuh kau!

"Kris menunggu kita Kai" ucap namja milky skin itu setelah tertawa kecil melihatku marah, aarrrggghh! Dasar pelajar-pelajar nakal!

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku pergi dulu Kyeongjalnim" ucap namja tan itu langsung merebut dompetnya dari tanganku dan melesat pergi dari hadapanku.

"Yaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk! Bocah!" teriakku pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Byun Kyeongjalnim?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Itu tadi pelajar-pelajar yang tidak membawa surat-surat. Malah pergi begitu saja" ucapku lelah menghadapi mereka.

"Jinjja? Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu anak Pemilik Kim Corp?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim membuatku heran.

Kim Corp? Perusahaan otomotif terbesar se-Asia tenggara. Bahkan sudah mencapai Benua Eropa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" ucapku bertanya.

"Itu di Kap belakang mobilnya ada logo perusahaan yang hanya dimiliki keluarga pemilik Kim Corp itu. Yang berwarna Hitam milik anaknya, yang berwarna Biru milik istrinya" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim.

"Oohh, begitu" ucapku mengangguk-angguk.

'Mana mungkin anak Pemilik Kim Corp itu salah satu dari pelajar gila itu, apalagi namja tan itu. Haaah, mustahil sekali jika anaknya adalah Bocah itu'

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kai POV

Manis sekali Polisi itu, sungguh lucu. Haha, dia itu sangat mudah dikerjai. Tunggu saja, aku akan mendapatkanmu Kyeongjalnim. . .~

Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan KIM KAI, haha.

"Kurasa suaranya mampu mengalahkan suara Jung Seongsaengnim" ucap Sehun.

"Hahaaaa, kau benar. Mereka sangat mirip, hanya saja Jung Seongsaengnim itu tua dan dia muda" ucapku.

Author POV

Pagi itu dua orang kakak-beradik sedang menikmati sarapan roti panggang dengan khidmat.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Aku bisa terlambat, kenapa kau makan lama sekali. Wali kelasku ingin menemuimu pagi ini" ucap sang adik – Luhan.

"Ah, selesai. Kajja, kau itu cerewet sekali Byun Luhan" ucap Baekhyun.

Keduanya menaiki bis menuju SM HIGH SCHOOL, sampai akhirnya keduanya telah sampai dan sekarang menuju ruang guru.

"Kau belajarlah yang baik, Hwaiting Lulu!" ucap Baekhyun menyemangati adiknya.

"Aku namja hyung, panggilan macam apa itu" ucap Luhan tidak terima.

Sang hyung tertawa dan mengusak-usak rambut adiknya.

"Nde, annyeong" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pintu kelas Luhan dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru yang sudah dihapalnya karena setiap bulannya dia akan menemui Wali kelas adiknya itu untuk melihat perkembangan belajar dan beasiswa adiknya itu..

Benar-benar adik yang membanggakan kakaknya.

Saat akan melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba saja. . . . . .

BRUKKK

"Aww" seru Baekhyun. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu, saat dia membuka mata...

Dia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari posisinya?

Ditindih bocah tan menyebalkan itu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sok polos, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. . .

 **Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir bocah tan menyebalkan itu!**

What The HELL! 

"Annyeong Kyeongjalnim"

TBC or END 


End file.
